


take me back

by falterth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Poetic Language, this is literally nothing but naruto angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falterth/pseuds/falterth
Summary: it refused. it barred his way into the gates of heaven; it took his hand and led him down below the earth. it beckoned to him from the coffins. it coiled around his ankles and wrists to bind him to his worst memories.it,naruto supposed, was loneliness.(in which he tries but cannot save. reminisces but cannot retake. and it boils inside of him.)





	take me back

it hurt.

 _take me back._  

it clawed and scraped at naruto's chest and wailed inside of him until he, too, felt as though he would explode if he remained silent any longer.

_take me back._

sasuke hated him—that much was evident. naruto cursed orochimaru, cursed itachi, cursed everything that had turned sasuke into someone so full of hate and loathing, and he wished that he could change it.

his fist came down hard on the side of a tree; he did not notice the smear of blood that bloomed on his hand.

it bubbled inside of him and scalded his lungs. it mocked him for his weakness and for the fact that no matter how hard he tried he never could save sasuke, never could bring him back.

_take me back. give me another chance._

twin tears fell out of naruto's eyes and more came to fog his vision. 

"i didn't mean for it to be this way, you know. i just wanted a team i could be friends with and someone i could trust and i _tried so hard_ to be a good person—" naruto's mouth clamped shut. 

_it's not fair._

how many times had he belittled people for saying that? how many times had he told people that if they thought things were unfair they should change things with their own two hands? it had been too many; but now naruto could think of no other explanation.

 _take me BACK—_  

a growl, long and low, tore itself out of naruto's throat and ran on until it tripped over itself, and eventually the trees were quiet again.

it punctured a hole in his everyday life and reality leaked out of it. it whispered his name in the middle of the night, coupled with words that lashed at naruto's hopeful mind. it chained his hands together when he tried to swim; it tied concrete to his feet in front of the crowds.

"let me go back," naruto pleaded. "i promise this time i'll be nice to him, and i'll leave sakura alone, and i'll do everything right for once. please, _please._ " 

his voice filtered through leaves and branches, thick with tears and heavy with its weight, and naruto realized that saying it out loud made it _worse._  

_take me back. i'll fix it._

it refused. it barred his way into the gates of heaven; it took his hand and led him down below the earth. it beckoned to him from the coffins. it coiled around his ankles and wrists to bind him to his worst memories. 

 _it_ , naruto supposed, was loneliness.


End file.
